alice festival!
by coolblue.princess
Summary: festival at the academy! Ruka will confess her? what will natsume do? mikan will be transfer in america?..oh no!what's happening?..RXR PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE! :D**

It's a sunny morning when a beautiful brunette is waking up suddenly she looked at her alarm clock and screamed

"noooOOO...I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late o nooo...jin-jin will punish me again" Then she run in her bathroom takes a bath and put her uniform on. When she notice someone is knocking at her door.

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK

She opened it and then...

BAKABAKABAKA...

Hotaru is now infront of her door…Mikan said"Hotaru you meanie"

"baka would you please shut your mouth up or you'll wake up the whole academy" said Hotaru

"But Hotaru" Mikan was cut off by Natsume

"Oi baka, why are you screaming, it's still 5 a.m POLKA-DOTS" said Natsume.

"Oh...Its 5 a.m sorry"Mikan said

**(TIME SKIP)(IN MIKAN ROOM)**(A**/N**: am I obsessed with time skip that much?)

"Ohayo every one!" our lovely brunette said

"OhayoMikan/Mikan-Chan?" some greeted her. She jumped to Hotaru but before she could go near Hotaru. The ice queen shoots her with her Famous Baka gun.

"Ouch that hurts Hotaru" Mikan is now teary eyed

"Mikan-chan are you alrigth?"A young boy with yellow hair and eye glasses...Yeah its yuu tobita.he is offering a hand to Mikan

"thanks yuu"she smiled and he blushed.

Suddenly two boys revealing their handsome faces in front of the door Mikan greeted them"hi ruka-pyon, ohayo Natsume-kun"

"hi Mikan-chan" Ruka greeted

"hn"

**RIIIINNNGGGGGG**

Narumi entered the room "Ohayo everyone" everyone was shocked he's wearing normal clothes. Narumi cleared his throat "ehem"."Umm...Class today is free because tomorrow is the festival" cheered narumi. The class went noisy.

"ok class you can go now to the central town and don't disturb your senpai's they are incharged for your activities!..use formal dress for our last dance ok?"

"sure senpai I will be the most beautiful one!"exclaimed Sumire

"ewwwww"her classmates said

They all went now to the Central Town

**(BUS)**

"Time to get to the bus" said Ruka

As usual Mikan is always late.

"Wait for me" unfortunately BAKABAKABAKA "your late idiot" said the ice queen

"but-pant-it's-pant-only-pant-five-pant-minutes" Mikan said while panting

"Are you ok mikan-chan?" Ruka was about to help suddenly

Hotaru said "help her and you will suffer"

"Im sorry Mikan-Chan" said Ruka "oh its nothing ruka-pyon" Mikan said while dusting her skirt

"Forget it now let's go" Hotaru said

"Ok" they all said and they sweatdroped

Mikan was beside Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru, Anna and Koko, Nonoko and Yuu, Sumire and Monchu.

"Hey Natsume why are you here? I thought that you don't want to go to the central town? If I go? Mikan asked innocently.

"Urussei you baka you can't go if I won't go cause where partners" Natsume said while smirking "ah Gomen-nasaiNatsume" Mikan said "tch just shut up" Natsume said

**(TIME SKIP – CENTRAL TOWN)**

"Guys just comeback here after 1 and a half hour ok?"Yuu said

"Ok" they all replied even Natsume.

"Mikan where are you going?" Ruka asked

"Just going to buy some howalons why? Mind to accompany me ruka-pyon?" Mikan said cheerfully

"Ok" Ruka said

"It's getting hot in here"ruka said

"Maybe we should go now" Anna said "hai"Mikan replied

"Ruka-pyon let's go"mikan said

"Ok" Ruka said

"Tch" Natsume said the two didn't know that Natsume is watching them by the tree.

**(BACK TO THE GANG)**

Except Mikan and ruka (Natsume stoped following them)

**Natsume's thoughts**

"where are they? It's almost two hours? Ruka I'm going to kill you if anything bad with happen to her"

**Normal pov**

Koko laughed

"Why are you laughing koko?"Anna asked worriedly

"Oh it's nothing anna-chan...I'm Ok" Koko said

"Natsume don't worry"

"Shut up Koko read my mind again and you'll turn into a barbequed mind reader" Natsume said a fireball appears in his hands.

"Hey guys!"Ruka said

"Oi baka you're late" Natsume smirked

"Yeah I know, it's just that there are guys who tried to flirt on us"Mikan said

"Oh...Are you two alright? How are you sakura-san? You Ruka?" yuu asked

"Where ok" Mikan said while Ruka nodded.

"did you buy all the things you guys need?"yuu asked

They all nodded. Ok then let's go now

"Ok"

PLS. review this is my first fanfic..hehe..


	2. what the?

DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN Gakuen Alice

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DONOT OWN ****Gakuen Alice.**

**THANKS 4 those who reviewed!**

**FoxKitten15****: stay tuned!**

**Alexandradorina****: haha, I like them too**

**--**

**Natsume: this baka does not own us.**

**Mikan: Natsume don't be so mean to anime19, right anime19?**

**Anime19: uh-oh yes (nervous)**

**Natsume: whatever**

**Nonoko: let's start now!**

**Anime19: ok!**

**--**

**(Next Morning)**

RRRIIINNNGGG

"It's still 7: 00a.m I'm early haha" Mikan smiled at her self.

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK

"What the it's still early" Mikan said.

"Who's that?" Mikan asked.

"It's me polka" Mikan opened the door.

"Oh, Natsume what do you need"

"Nothing, Oi, baka hurry up take a bath I will wait for you"

Natsume said.

"Why?"Mikan asked

"Urussei! Hurry up or I will burn you into crisp!" Natsume shouted.

"Ok" Mikan said nervously.

**(AFTER 10 MINUTES)**

"Why it took you so long?"

"Oh gomen Natsume"

"Idiot" Natsume said

"Natsume, where are we going?" Mikan asked

The wind blew hard.

"I see it's strawberries today huh?"Natsume smirked

"You perverted moron, I'm going to kill you" Mikan shouted.

"Shut up polka! I mean ICHIGO-KARA" Natsume said

Emphasizing the word ichigo-kara.

Natsume dragged Mikan to narumi's room.

**AT NARUMI'S ROOM**

"Oi, where here" Natsume said

"Oh Mikan-chan!" hugs Mikan

"Wait sensei I can't Breathe" narumi let goes Mikan

"Ok now sensei what do you need from us?" Mikan asked

"Ah Natsume-kun and you are singing in the festival today" Narumi said

"What the hell Are you talking about?" they shouted at narumi.

**(A/N: Poor naru-kun (haha. i love to call narumi as naru-kun is Kawaii...Haha...)**

"Easy kids, the principal requested this" narumi said and smiled

"Ok" Mikan said

"Tch. Oi Baka what's the song?" Natsume asked.

"Excited Natsume-kun?" narumi laughed Mikan blushed but she managed to hide her blush with her bangs.

"Oi, want to die early?" Natsume said

"No Natsume-kun just kidding" narumi said and handling them the lyrics.

"You'll sing 3 different songs, and it's a duet" narumi smiled

"Sensei, why do you have to choose me, Permy Sings well than me" Mikan said.

"No, what do you want to let her bleed our ears?" narumi laughed and Natsume nodded.

"Ok" Mikan said while sobbing

"By the way, the songs are you are the music in me, I want to spend my lifetime loving you and Dreaming of You, Ok now practice well. You're duet will be tonight exactly 9:00 Ok? Got that. We will decorate the stage Ok? Then bye!" Narumi disappeared

"DAMN!" Mikan said

"Oi polka let's practice now"

"Tsk. Where? Ah lets practice under the sakura tree."Mikan said

"mood swings" natsume thought

Mikan dragged Natsume to the sakura tree

**AFTER 10 MINUTES**

They are still enveloped with silence.

**AFTER 30 MINUTES**

"Natsume start now!"

"You're the one supposed to start, idiot!"

"Oh Gomen perverted jerk!"

SIGH

--

**Natsume: Oi, what the, why do I have to sing? (Flame appears to his right hand)**

**Mikan: Natsume stop it!**

**Anime19: -SIGH- **

**Natsume: Whatever**

**Hotaru: REVIEWS or pay me 5000 rabbits or my latest upgraded baka gun?**

**Mikan & anime19: REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!**

**FLAMES ARE HIGHLY ACCEPTED!**


	3. practice!

DISCLAMER: AGAIN I DONOT OWN Gakuen Alice

**DISCLAMER: AGAIN ****I DONOT OWN**** Gakuen Alice**

**Nonoko: pls. review.**

**Mikan: she made it for you!**

**Hotaru: even if it's midnight**

**Anna: so review guys, Ok?**

**Anime19: I don't own them!**

**REVIEW!**

**I don't own the songs ok? **

**--**

_**Flash back:**_

_Mikan dragged Natsume to the sakura tree_

_**AFTER 10 MINUTES**_

_They are still enveloped with silence._

_**AFTER 30 MINUTES**_

"_Natsume start now!"_

"_You're the one supposed to start, idiot!"_

"_Oh Gomen perverted jerk!"_

_SIGH_

**End of flash back**

"Ok I will start now" Mikan said

**YOU ARE THE MUSIC IN ME**

High School Musical 2

**mikan**:  
Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me

You know the words Once Upon A Time  
Make you listen.  
There's a reason.

(She's good at singing) Natsume though.  
**  
Nastume**:  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after

**BOTH**:  
Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head

**Mikan**:  
A single voice

(**Natsume**: Single voice)

**Mikan**:  
Above the noise

**Both**:  
And like a common thread

**Natsume**:  
Hmm, you're pulling me

**Mikan**:  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong

**Natsume**:  
Oh, you are the music in me

**Natsume**:  
Yeah it's living in all of us

**Mikan**:  
And it's brought us here because

**Both**:  
Because you are the music in me

**Both**:  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me

**Mikan**:  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)

**Both**:  
I'm saying words I never said

**Natsume**:  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am

**Both**:  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
**  
Mikan**:  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

**Both**:  
And no, I'm not alone

**Mikan**:  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

**Both**:  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

**Natsume**:  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

**Mikan**:  
You are the music in me (In me)

**Natsume**:  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me

**Both**:  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)

"Nice voice polka"

"Thanks Natsume I don't know you have a nice voice too. Hehe" Mikan said.

"Oi polka what's the next song?"

"It's I want to spend my lifetime loving you" Mikan said

"Ok I'm gonna start now"

**I WANT TO SPEND MY LIFETIME LOVING YOU**

Tina arena (Gomen I made it duet)

**Natsume**:

Moon so bright, night so fine  
Keep your heart here with mine  
Life's a dream we are dreaming.

**Mikan:**

Race the moon, catch the wind  
Ride the night to the end  
Seize the day, stand up for the light.

**Both** :  
I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do .

**Natsume**:  
Heroes rise, heroes fall  
Rise again, win it all.

**Mikan**:  
In your heart, can't you feel the glory  
Through our joy, through our pain.

**Both**:  
We can move worlds again  
Take my hand.

**Natsume**:

dance with me

**Both**:  
I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do.  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you

**Natsume**:

Though we know we will never come again  
where there is love

**Both**:

life begins  
Over and over again  
Save the night, save the day  
Save the love, come what may  
Love is worth everything we pay

**Both**:

I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you

"Next song polka?"

"It's dreaming of you perverted jerk!"

**DREAMING OF YOU**

Selena (gomen again I made it duet)

**Mikan**:

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

**Natsume**:

And I wish on a star that somewhere you are

Thinking of me too

**BOTH**:

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

**Mikan:**

Wonder if you ever see me

And I wonder if you know I'm there

**Natsume**:

If you looked in my eyes

Would you see what's inside

Would you even care?

**Mikan**:

I just wanna hold you close

But so far all I have a dreams of you

**Natsume**:

So I wait for the day

And the courage to say how much I love you

Yes I do!

**Both**:

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

**Natsume**:

Mikan (gomen I change it to be more romantic)

I can't stop dreaming of you

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti

I can't stop dreaming

**Mikan**:

Cómo te necesito

I can't stop dreaming of you

Mi amor, cómo te extraño

**Natsume:**

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe

That you came up to me and said "I love you"

**Mikan**:

I love you too!

**Natsume**:

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight

Till tomorrow and for all of my life

**Mikan**:

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly

**Both:**

Dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Endlessly

And I'll be holding you tight

Dreaming...with you...tonight!

END OF THE PRACTICE­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

--

**END**

**Reviews please.**

**Please give me some advices Ok?**

**JA!**


	4. late prologue gomen

MIKAN SAKURA

MIKAN SAKURA

Gender: Female

Age: 17 years old

Alice: Nullification and S.C.E (steal, copy and erase)

Ranking: special star

Class: Dangerous ability type (it's because of the S.C.E)

HOTARU IMAI

Gender: Female

Age: 17 years old

Alice: Invention

Ranking: Triple star

Class: Technical ability type

NATSUME HYUUGA

Gender: Male

Age: 18 years old

Alice: Fire

Ranking: Special star

Class: Dangerous ability class

RUKA NOGI

Gender: Male

Age: 18 years old

Alice: Animal Pheromone

Ranking: Triple star

Class: Somatic ability type

ANNA UMENOMIYA

Gender: Female

Age: 17 Years Old

Alice: Cooking

Ranking: Double star

Class: Technical Class

NONOKO OGASAWARA

Gender: Female

Age 17 years old

Alice: Chemistry

Ranking: Double star

Class: Technical class

YUU TOBITA

Gender: Male

Age: 18 years old

Alice: Illusion

Ranking:double star

Class:Latent ability class

Yome Kokoro

Gender: male

Age: 18 years old

Alice: Mind Reading

Ranking: Double star

Sumire Shouda

Gender Female

Age: 17

Alice: Cat Dog alice

Ranking: double star

Class: Somatic

MISAKI AND TSUBASA -22 years old

Other girl 17

other boys-18

Narumi-28


	5. hmm

THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED

xXRaInBow-ChanXx -thanks ! i't really helped me!

FoxKitten15  
-you like it? thanks!

alexandradorina i love them too!

--

"Natsume aren't you hungry

"Natsume aren't you hungry?" Mikan whined

"Tch let's go it's almost 12 o'clock" Natsume said annoyed.

"But where are we going?"

"Just follow little girl"

"I said that I'm not a little girl anymore I am now 17 years old Hyuuga!"

**THEY GOT TO **_**NATSUME'S**_** SPECIAL STAR ROOM**

"Natsume why are we here?" Mikan asked feeling nervous.

"Want to eat or not if not go out now if you want to eat what do you want?" Natsume said with an irritation in his voice.

"I will eat" Mikan said shyly

"What do you want polka?"

"Anything"

"Here" handling our little brunette a hamburger, French fries and soft drink.

"Thank you, Natsume" she flashed her oh so sweet smile on the other hand Natsume is blushing but it is covered by his bangs (**A/N: as usual**)

"Hn."

(AFTER 20 MINUTES)

"Im finished eating" Mikan exclaimed

"Natsume give me your plate I'll wash it" Mikan said while smiling

"Oi polka just put you Dishes there" grabbing the plate from Mikan

"No its ok, Natsume." Grabbing the plate from Natsume

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No" She accidentally fall on top of Natsume and there lips met.

Mikan is shocked.

Natsume being Natsume broke the kiss and guess what he said

"Oi polka how long are you going to kiss me and stay on top of me?"

"Gomen Perverted-dumb-idiot" And she got up.

"Hmmp!"

"I'm going now Ja!" Mikan said

"Her lips are soft. Hyuuga what are you thinking!" Natsume said

Mikan cannot sleep. She use all positions to sleep but still she can't she's still thinking about the kiss.

after 2 hours she felt asleep.

**--Morning --**

"He stole my first kiss. He stole my first kiss I'm going to tell Hotaru about this!"

"That Hyuuga! I'm going to kill him!" Hotaru said

"Easy Hotaru"

"So it's just okay for you? Your so baka!" Hotaru said still emotionless

"Huh? No it's not!

"Okay damn it! I didn't record it!"

Mikan sweatdrop

"Go now you're disturbing me! And by the way baka your still in your sleeping garments I think no not think I know that your going to be late" Hotaru say while pointing her baka bazooka at Mikan

"O-okay h-Hotaru" she said while opening the door

"Oh, baka wait." Hotaru said

Mikan gulped "wha-what is it ho-ho-Hotaru?"

"Stand there" pointing at the windows

"Please Hotaru don't do it" Mikan said

"Baka, then who will I hit with my NEWLY upgraded BAKA gun? Baka?"

"MISS MIKAN SAKURA YOU ARE BADLY NEEDED BY MR.NARUMI! PLEASE PROCEED TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE -repeat- MISS MIKAN SAKURA YOU ARE BADLY NEEDED BY MR.NARUMI! PLEASE. PROCEED TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE "THE SPEAKERS SAID

"Save by the speakers!" Mikan said in her thoughts

"You're lucky for now baka and change your clothes!" Hotaru said

"Thanks and Ja Hotaru!"

**--MIKAN'S Special star room--**

"I Wonder what sensei needs from me?"

"I better to go now" she said while grabbing a newly ironed uniform.

She tied her hair in a ponytail. **(a/n: Mikan's so Kawaii!!)**

**--Principals office--**

"Hmm mikan-chan you need to transfer to the Alice academy in America"

"But why sensei? "

"It's because of your Alice the STEALING Alice. You need to have a Training there"

"When sensei?" asked mikan while tears are forming in her hazel eyes

"Next next Week mikan-chan" Narumi said sadly

"Until when sensei?"

"Unfortunately mikan-chan I don't know if you will handle your alice very well you can comeback but I guess in your case you will be there for almost 3-5 years mikan-chan"

"Sensei can you please not tell this to my classmates and friends?"

"Even Hotaru? But why mika—"

"Yes sensei please let them not worry about me. I don't want to mess the Alice festival" She burst out crying narumi hugged her

"Okay mikan-chan but please pack your belongings now because this week you will be busy because of the preparation for the upcoming festival got it mikan-chan? Mikan-chan im-uhmm-im gonna miss you! I'm really gonna miss you a lot!"

"Me too sensei!" she pouted

"okay mikan-chan you need to go back now and also please tell them that today is a free day for you to pick out your gowns, tuxes and other paraphernalia's for the upcoming Alice festival and this will be held next week two days from now mikan-chan ok Ja! And before I forgot wipe your tears!"

"Thanks you sensei. Ok I got to be strong!" mikan encourage herself

**--CLASS B-- **

"Ohayou everyone!" Mikan said cheerfully and pasted a big fake smile in her face.

"Ohayo mikan" some of her classmates greeted her

Then two boys revealing a blonde one and the raven haired flame caster

"Ohayo ruka-pyon, Ohayo Natsume!" Mikan greeted them cheerfully but inside it's like that her whole world is crashing down because she cannot do this again for many years.

"ohayo Mikan-chan, usagi said that what's the matter Mikan-chan?" Ruka said

"oh, it's nothing usagi!" she pasted a Fake smile again

"HHHHHHHHHHoooooooooooootttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuu" Mikan said while running to her so-called-best friend-in-the-whole-wide-world**. (O.o)**

**BAKABAKABAKA**

"Ouch Hotaru it hurts!" Mikan said while rubbing her head. "Mikan-sama! Are you hurt?/ are you alrigth? Let me help you up!" Her fan boys where running for her Mikan just sweatdrop

"no mikan-sama let me help you!"

"no your not deserving!i'm more handsome than him let me help you up!"

"ohayo Mikan-chan let me help you before your fan boys will crush on you" yuu said

"arigatou yuu-kun!" Mikan said

"MIKAN-SAMA!" Her Fan boys cried

**BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA**

"awww/ouch/what the/oh" Mikan fan boys said

"thanks Hotaru"

"700 rabbits now"

"ugh! Here!"

"it's business baka"

"whatever!"

"Oi baka why did that gay tell you?"

"I'm going to—oh sensei said that this day is a free day so that we can buy gowns, tuxes, necessities and paraphernalia's"

"hotaru let's go!"

"baka yuo cdannot go without your _partner_ you know"

"oh..NNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEE"mikan screamed

"BAKA! NANI?"

"mikan-chan don't scream like that again i'm almost deaf you know!"ruka said

"gomen"mikan said

"Ok now baka what do you want?" Natsume asked

"where going to central town!" Mikan said

"ugh, okay!"the twins said

"yeah bah!/yes!/whoo-hOo!"the others said.

--END--

uhmm guys sorry for the late update pls. understand..uhmm..i left a cliffhanger right..hehe..uhmm..i have a twist there..haha..:3..Pls. stay tune!

GOMEN!

GOMEN-NASAI (cries water falls)

me: natsume how's the story?

natsume: Lame!

me: huh? lame?(cries)bu-but you li-like th-the partwhereyoukiss mikan-chan!

natsume:-glaring at me- what did you just say?

me: nothing!

mikan: uhh..why is it really hot in here?

-me and natsume sweatdrop-

me: Ohayo mikan-chan!

natsume: Oi baka her story is lame!

mikan: no it's not! okay we gotta go now!

--

time check: 12:57 am


End file.
